nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Bang Bang
"Bang Bang" is a song by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj. It serves as a joint single from all three. It's the first single from Jessie J's third studio album, Sweet Talker, released on October 10, 2014. It was included on the deluxe edition of Ariana's sophomore album, My Everything, which came out August 22, 2014. The Song was not however included on Nicki's album ''The Pinkprint''. The song was released on July 29, 2014 as a digital download. The song impacted Top 40 Mainstream (Pop), Top 40 Rhythmic, and Hot AC stations on the same day. A music video was shot on July 30-31, and premiered on August 24. The song was included on Just Dance 2015. It was included on the US version (Now! 52) and the UK version (Now! 89) of the music complilation album series Now That's What I Call Music!. It peaked at #1 becoming Nicki's first ever UK chart-topper, Ariana's 2nd, and Jessie J's 3rd. It became Nicki and Jessie J's 1st ever US Pop radio #1 while becoming Ariana's 2nd. The song has been certified 5x Platinum in the US (making it her third song to ever do so), 3x Platinum in Australia and Canada, 2x Platinum in New Zealand, Norway and Sweden, Platinum in Denmark, Italy and the UK, and Gold in Spain. Background On June 30, 2014, Jessie J tweeted that she was revealing her new single a day later and that it featured two artists. On July 1, she announced the single called "Bang Bang", and that the two features were Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande. The official release date was revealed to be July 29, 2014. In a press release, it was revealed to be the lead single from Jessie J's new album and will be included on Ariana's album as well. Jessie J released a snippet of her verse on IG, and Republic Records posted a snippet of the beat on Vine on July 9. On July 23, Nicki posted a snippet of her verse. On July 27, Ariana Grande posted her snippet. The song was released as a digital download on July 29, 2014, and impacted Top 40 Mainstream (Pop), Top 40 Rhythmic, and Hot AC stations the same day. It was the #1 most added song on both Pop & Rhythmic. Cross references * Myx Moscato is also referenced in "Don't Hurt Me". Music Video A fan asked Nicki if they were going to shoot a video, and she badged the tweet. The music video will be shot by Hannah Lux Davis. It was shot on July 30-31, and premiered on August 24, 2014 at the MTV Video Music Awards. It premiered on VEVO the next day. Live Performances Nicki, Ariana, and Jessie performed the song for the first time together at the 2014 MTV Video Music Awards. Then Nicki and Ariana performed it again at the 2014 iHeartRadio Music Festival. All three performed the song together again at the 2014 American Music Awards. In April of 2019, Nicki joined Ariana on stage during her set at the Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival to perform her verse of the track for the first time in over four years. Charts Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:2014